SGA drabble dump
by cutemara
Summary: Oneshots and drabbles. Mainly John x Elizabeth.
1. Wanting

Disclaimer: Don't own anything...

* * *

**Wanting**

* * *

You might not think it but he loves her. Loves her like he's never loved anyone before. He knows every look, every expression, every curl of her hair, every bite of her lips. Cherishes every brush of her hands, every touch of her shoulder, every lingering look. 

And he knows he shouldn't. He's already seen the way Caldwell watches him watching her…

He knows that a relationship will mean losing his post as military commander. Knows that speaking up about his feelings might land her back on earth.

So he hides it. Drowns it in any female that comes his way. Every touch, every moan, every shuddering gasp. He closes his eyes and imagines it's her. And prays that one day she'll forgive him.

* * *

A/N: Please review? hopeful smile 


	2. Three Weeks

Disclaimer: Wish it was mine…but it isn't…

A/N: Elizabeth's POV, character death so be warned!

* * *

**Three Weeks**

* * *

It's been three weeks…

Three weeks since they brought your body back. Lay you down on the floor of the gate room.

Three weeks since I sank to the ground at your feet. Since they let me clean the blood from your cold, cold body.

Three weeks since I took your body back to earth.

Three weeks since you were laid to rest under the poplar trees. In the field behind the house we bought last Christmas.

Three weeks since I spent the night under those trees. Looked at all the stars we had named and renamed.

Three weeks since I made my way back to Stargate Command.

Three weeks since I stepped back into Atlantis.

It's been three weeks…

Three weeks and I still can't stop walking the halls in search of you.

Three weeks and I still haven't cried yet.

Three weeks and all I feel is empty.

Three weeks and I wonder how I will ever feel again.

* * *

A/N: Liked it? Didn't like it? Press the button and let me know!


	3. Will You Be Waiting?

**Will you be waiting?**

And this is what it has come to.

Eyes dimmed by years. Ears that can no longer hear the waves.

Where did the years go? I do not know…

It was just yesterday that we were young and in love…and now, I live each day, waiting to die.

Did you know it would come to this? Did you know I would regret not risking it? Is that why you fought me hard?

But, I was too stubborn. Too proud to listen and to scared to hope.

And now, I stand by the sea, waiting to see you again.

Will you be waiting as my turn comes?


	4. Waiting for you

* * *

**Waiting**

* * *

She works day and night. Reading reports. Writing notes. Listening to concerns. She's not said a word, not shed a tear. Not broken down and not given in. She's bruised and battered. Heartsick and weary. And still she stands, unbroken. Watching over a city that still mourns their lost heroes.

It is weeks before they can repair the damage. Weeks before the Daedalus can return to Earth to warn the planet. Weeks too long in their suspense and too short in their ability to complete what is needed.

Weeks of sleepless nights and dry eyed tears. Weeks of waiting, waiting, waiting…

And then he returns. And she's frozen and scared and praying it's not all a dream.

And she's watching as his eyes search for her in the gate room. And then she's turning, walking, running, pelting towards her room, sliding to the ground against her closed door, terrified at the rush of emotion she's feeling at seeing him again. And then he's there. And she's flinging herself into his arms. Shaking and sobbing. Huge gulping sobs. And tears. Tears streaming down her face that she never allowed herself to cry. And he's holding her. Clinging to her like she's his lifeline. And whispering softly into her ears. And she's nodding and shaking and crying. And he's kissing her hair, nose, cheeks, lips.

And finally she breathes.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: These were written so many years ago that I cannot even remember writing them. But since I found them languishing on my computer, I decided to just go ahead and post them. Various pairings. Not beta-read.

* * *

Furtive looks and stolen trysts.

Masks to hide emotions.

A brush of hands, a look of love.

Hiding, hiding, _hiding_…

Fear of being caught. Fear of losing him.

And then his hand finds hers and suddenly it's all worth it.

* * *

He moves like a wild animal constrained in human skin. Eyes flashing as he circles her, predator to her prey.

Taut limbs and restless energy. When he strikes, it's quick and sudden.

She leaps over his kick. He parries her blow. They step back to circle once more.

She tenses as he moves behind her. So slight that no one would notice but him.

She thrusts. He blocks. She turns and he follows.

She feints. He strikes. She ducks and he circles.

His grin is feral. His sticks meet hers. Round and round in a rhythmic dance.

And when he knocks her off her feet, he grabs the back of her head as though to cushion her fall.

* * *

Are you thinking of someone else as you lie in my bed?

Are you yearning for his touch as I trail my lips across your skin?

Are you chanting his name as I move inside you?

* * *

"Did you love her?" she asks softly.

"I don't know."

"You were with her for almost a year."

He sighs. "I know."

"She seems happy now."

"She is."

"Do you…?" She pauses, unsure.

"Regret it?" He asks, then shakes his head in reply.

She nods and moves a step closer.

* * *

She raises her hand to touch him but then pulls back as a nurse walks past.

She's always been one to reign in her emotions, to hold herself in check but looking at him lying so weak on that bed is breaking her heart.

* * *

They're arguing as usual when it happens. One moment the biting sarcasm is flying to and fro and the next, the ceiling is collapsing. Most of the scientists are frantically running back to the doorway amid the tremors and falling debris. She and some other military personnel try to yell orders and organize people. But it's not working very well...

A piece of ceiling hits the computer terminal at the centre of the lab and he watches as another exploration mission literally goes up in flames. The only door leading out is stuck closed and the control panel seems to have been damaged. He's crouching under a desk wondering which idiot caused the cave in. He can see her on the other side of the room, yelling into her radio. He reaches for his and realizes he lost it sometime between the rude interruption to their argument and jumping under the desk.

There's rubble everywhere and she wonders how structurally sounds this end of Atlantis really is. She knows of the damage the city took during the last attack and thinks that maybe they should have kept this area cordoned off for longer.

The debris has stopped falling and she moves towards an injured scientist, giving him her shirt to hold against his bleeding leg. Luckily there are no major injuries among the five who are left in the lab. She radios the control centre for a medical team but she's told that the falling debris has blocked the hallway leading to the main lab. She smiles when she's told that that the people who made it out managed to get far away enough to avoid the falling debris.

She can see Rodney cautiously making his way out from underneath the desk and she's already grinning at the thought of ribbing him about being stuck there with her. She's walking towards him when his face morphs into a look of comically round eyed terror. And then he's running towards her and pushing her out of the way as some of the piping breaks away and falls towards them.

A million thoughts are flashing through her mind and the only one she can focus on is that she never knew he could run that fast. She's on her knees and crawling towards him when the reality of the situation hits her. He's lying on his side facing away from her and she can see his leg is lying bent in an unnatural angle. She turns him over gently and he's groaning and mumbling and drifting out of consciousness. There's blood pooling around his head and she's scared that there might be permanent brain damage. Her radio isn't working when she tries to call for help and she turns to her team mates…and then wishes she hadn't. One of them is lying close to the pipe and his neck looks broken. The other one has been speared though the chest by something long and metal. She checks for the other scientist and sees him lying on the ground where she had left him.

She turns back to Rodney and sees he's blinking and unfocussed and muttering about never running in a marathon again. She calls his name and his eyes find hers but then he starts talking about purple flowers and Carson and she's suddenly terrified. He drifts out of consciousness again and she lifts his head to check for a head wound. There's a large gash on the side of his head and she's terrified that all she can think of is how he's going to hate washing the blood out of his hair. She swallows and tries to set his leg using a splint of metal piping. He wakes up yelling incoherently and flailing and she's scared he's hurting himself worse.

She tries talking to him softly and he seems to respond. She doesn't know what she's saying but it seems to calm him. He's murmuring her name as he drifts out of consciousness again. She tries her radio and there's still no response. The pool of blood is getting larger and she tries putting her vest under his head to soak it up.

He wakes up again a few minutes later and focuses on her, calling her by name. She's next to him at once and asking him if he can remember what happened. But he's babbling about dinner and candles. She swallows and tells him to stay with her but he's already drifting…and fading and she wonders why she never realized his eyes were so blue until they dimmed.

* * *


End file.
